


put a golden frame around my heart

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Time, I hate it here, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's the creak of the mattress as she leans over him, and his vision is suddenly filled with her face. "You are a piece of work, aren't you?"Not knowing how to respond, Gilear just nods.(or: this is bad. i'm sorry.)
Relationships: Gilear Faeth/Hallariel Seacaster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: anonymous





	put a golden frame around my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this in january (god.) and then gilear week came along and i was like oh! an excuse to post this hell of a fic! and then i never finished it
> 
> after some...incidents this is going to look like i hopped on bc of a trend and i assure this is not. as of now hot gilear is dead to me and hallariel is in love with cathlida good night

Gilear would only be extrapolating a little bit if he'd admitted that the situation he was currently in was the most nerve wracking one he's experienced so far. He can feel his shirt sticking to his sweaty back, as his thighs unconsciously press together, craning his neck to watch the other person in the room.

Hallriel- the beautiful, beautiful woman she is- circles the area, clad not in one of her mourning kimonos, but rather a sheer, flower patterned piece over lacey delicates and a harness bestowed with- well. Gilear gulps, quickly laying his head back down to pointedly stare at the ornate master bedroom ceiling. This, is truly a daunting predicament to find himself in. His girlfriend (?) is nursing a wine glass of Fantasy Gatorade, using the fingers of her free hand to absentmindedly caress the rim and taking sultry glances at him. Gilear feels not unlike the prey of a shark, complete with the vastness of the four poster bed he's currently laying on. Since the, _separation_ , he hasn't had a proper bed and frame until he was invited into the Seacaster Manor, and he can't help the twinge of discomfort he feels if he thinks too hard about previous endeavors that have happened here.

"Darling, you look like a nervous wreck." Hallariel drawls, and Gilear hears the _clink_ of her glass being set down on the bedside table.

"Rest assured that I feel worse than I look," He says, somehow beginning to sweat even more.

There's the creak of the mattress as she crawls over to him, and his vision is suddenly filled with her face. "You are a piece of work, aren't you?"

Not knowing how to respond, Gilear just nods, and makes a rather embarrassing sound of surprise when Hallariel throws a toned leg over his lap to straddle him. She raises an eyebrow but continues to tug at the hem of his polo to take it off. He feels quite helpless when he lifts his arms so she can strip it from him, but that's swiftly replaced with embarrassment as Hallariel rakes his shirtless torso with a hunger in her eyes. For a while, he has never imagined that anyone would look at him so, especially not someone as stunning and noble like Hallariel, but Gilear drinks the attention in like he would alcohol; hesitant, craving more, and absolutely knowing he will be right fucked up later. It is completely baffling that he could be desired in any shape or form the way he is now, and he tries to push the unsightly thoughts out of his head as his lover (?) leans down to kiss him sweetly. He is hyper aware of of how their chests press together and shamefully lets out a whine as her tongue slips into his mouth.

With a wet smack, she pulls away, her lipstick smeared and a satisfied look on her face. He knows that his lips are in a similar state of streaked crimson and a heat roils in his core.

"It's been so long since I had a man as pliable and soft as you under me," She sighs, trailing her hand down his arm, which lays limply at his side. He vaguely registers that her nails have been recently trimmed.

"You are quite...ravishing yourself," Gilear manages, gaze flitting down to where _it_ rests lightly on his stomach. She smirks as her hands roam his body, pausing to give his pale nipples a flick. Gilear moans (has he always been this sensitive?) and his hips jerk, and he immediately turns his head to look away.

She laughs- laughs!- and uses two fingers on his jaw to make him face her again. "You're acting so bashful, how endearing."

Gilear doesn't even have the time to remark that this is definitely not acting before Hallariel moves further down his body, leaving a scorching trail of lipstick marks down his torso. She bestrides his calves and works on the belt that holds his cargo shorts up, and Gilear fights the urge to cover his face with his hands. As she tosses his clothing to the floor, there's no comment on the way he's already...worked up because Hallariel's eyebrows raise and do all the talking between them. After a brief moment of appreciation, she rolls a palm over him, her touch tantalizingly slow but Gilear responds so very pliantly.

"A- ah," He gasps, rutting against her hand. She lets him, and looks like she's reveling in his desperation, which, honestly? Is very sexy of her. Taken aback by his own inner voice, Gilear takes note to spend a couple hours thinking of what he's into because it is getting quite concerning. Suddenly, Hallariel moves away, out of his reach, and a whine slips from between his lips when he bucks up and meets air.

Her eyes darken at the sound and she moves back up to face him, kissing him deeply as she grinds her hips down to meet his. Gilear gasps at the feeling of the appendage against him and he can't help but reach to grasp at Hallariel's arms.

Gilear's underwear and Hallariel's robe are hastily discarded as their kissing becoming more heated, more fervent. He nibbles at her bottom lip and she smiles into his mouth at his initiation.

Once they part to catch their breath, Hallariel flips them around with great ease (if Gilear made another strange noise, no one brings it up) and she adjusts their position so that she's leaning against the headboard with Gilear in her lap. He blushes and tries to looks away again, but Hallariel catches him with another kiss. Her mouth trails down his jaw and neck, as she pulls him closer and rocks him against her body.

Gilear gasps and tenses up when a lithe hand slides down his back and squeezes. Hallariel pauses and pulls away to look at him. Her expression is contemplative and a little unsure, like whatever she's about to say isn't something she thinks about often.

"You know, we don't have to do this," She says, almost hesitantly taking his face in her hands. "I would be just as content to sit with you and watch sub-par romantic comedies on the flatscreen crystal."

Gilear restrains himself from making an incredulous sound. They had come this far already and he can't ignore the heat between his thighs at this point. But he takes in her subdued features and how she considerate she's become. Trying her best to be softer, kinder, caring. Improving for someone you love. He recognizes the feeling. Gilear leans forward to rest his forehead against hers.

The growing ache of being touched nearly consumes him but he quells it for a moment.

"I want this." He says, with sudden conviction and Hallariel's eyes brighten. "Though, we can watch an incompatible pair of people fall in love later,"

Hallariel's smile is dazzling as she enthusiastically leans in to kiss him again. She speaks against his lips, "I feel like I already am."

They kiss until Gilear is unable to take it and he takes her hand to touch him. She giggles and obliges, enjoying the way he whines into her mouth. Pulling away and pushing back the slightest bit, Hallariel fishes out a small packet from between her breasts and pats Gilear's thigh to make him kneel over her lap. He does so, still a little hazy, but he eyes the object, confused.

Hallariel follows his gaze. "Lube, darling. We're going to need it."

"No, I understand. It's just the- it's previous placement..."

She gives him a cheeky smile and lays a grounding hand on his hip. "I warmed it up for you."

As Gilear flushes, she rips it open with her teeth and squeezes the contents onto her hand, reaching between his legs. Of course, he flinches right away and she hides a grin in the crook of his neck.

"You behave like you haven't been touched like this before, my love." She says teasingly.

His blush travels down to his collarbones and he isn't sure if it's because of the tender pet name or the way Hallariel has correctly perceived his previous sexual escapades. What can he say, being on the bottom isn't limited to his social status. He sighs and winds down, just to tense when she comes close again.

"Relax, darling." Hallariel soothes, surprisingly gentle.

"It has just...been a while." He confesses.

She hums and trails a lubed hand between his legs. He's already biting back a moan as her finger circles his entrance, and hides a gasp in the crook of her neck when it finally slips in.

"Oh, sweetheart," Hallariel whispers, carefully working him open and biting her lips at the small noises Gilear is making. He's riding her in desperation, hips bouncing to feel her deeper, more. Hallariel curls a finger inside and Gilear cries out, feeling himself get wetter.

He leans against her as she smiles and kisses his shoulder. Once he's sufficiently prepped, her fingers slip out and he whimpers, but Hallariel shushes him.

"Would you like me to fuck you, or ride me?" She asks, completely serious.

Gilear thinks if he blushes any more he'll go lightheaded so he wordlessly lays back onto the bed. Hallariel's nose wrinkles when she grins at him and Gilear has never seen anything more raidant. She caresses his thigh as she pulls another packet out to get her toy ready.

"H- how much of those do you have?" Gilear asks, mouth going a little dry.

"Enough."

And the sight of Hallariel kneeling in front of him, languidly stroking the slick appendage and gaze heavy is definitely in the wheelhouse for most erotic things Gilear has seen. She positions herself closer, lining up with him and Gilear has to breathe deeply to calm himself down.

"I'm going forth," She announces, and Gilear groans at the tip entering him. He revels as he takes her, inch by inch. His hands grip at the sheets beneath him and he has no doubt that he must have soaked them with his perspiration by now.

"Is this alright?" Hallariel asks once he's at her hilt, and as he meets her eyes, he is engulfed in her warm, genuine concern that make his already weak stomach churn, but in a good way.

He nods stiffly, feeling so incredibly full and trying not to buck his hips up. "M- move, please."

She does, trying not to let her own legs press together at the sight of the already ruined look man underneath her. Gilear moans at her steady momentum, but can't help but want more.

"Harder." He pants, directly meeting Hallariel's promiscuous stare with one of determination.

And that's all the encouragement she needs before pulling out and slamming back in with so much force, Gilear almost releases, then and there. Instead he muffles a scream with a hand and cries for more.

She reaches between them to stroke him but he makes a pained noise and grabs her wrist. Hallariel looks up, her pace slowing.

How humiliating, Gilear thinks, as he flushes to the tips of his pointed ears. "I may not last long if you...do that."

There's a glint in Hallariel's eyes that makes Gilear feel both excited and nervous. "Do you think you can come untouched, dearest?"

By those words alone, he nearly does. But not trusting himself to say anything comprehensible, he nods again and moans loudly.

Hallariel grins devilishly and picks up her rhythm even more, hands taking purchase on Gilear's hips. He feels like a bow drawn too tight and _gods_ , it's been so long since he's been able to have pleasure like this.

When he looks up, Hallariel is staring at him with utmost adoration despite her strong movements. It's so vulnerable that he can't help but squeeze his eyes shut and blindly pat around for her hand. She notices and grins, lacing their fingers together.

Hallariel is murmuring praise at him, quiet phrases that wind him up in the most pleasurable way. His back starts to arch as he feels pulled taut from fulfillment and-

The string snaps, and Gilear is blissfully overwhelmed as Hallariel sends him over the edge. Ropes of white decorate his stomach and chest, and his vision goes fuzzy. When he's brought back, he's out of breath and he's pretty sure he's lost feeling in his limbs. She rides it out for him until Gilear whines and clumsily pats her hip to motion her to stop. She lifts their joined hands to her mouth and kisses his knuckes, then pulls out as carefully as she can.

Despite feeling spent, he tugs at her hand and though surprised, Hallariel complies as he leads her to a position where her thighs bracket his head. Gilear presses soft kisses to the lace there before he hooks it to the side with a finger and brings her down to meet his mouth.

"Oh- Gilear-" She breathes, rocking her hips. He licks into her until her breathing gets shallow and she begins to whimper. He drinks her in and she whispers expletives into the air as her muscles tense.

At last, Hallariel shudders above him, and Gilear takes a second to breathe. He knows his face must be an absolute mess, wet and shiny all the way to his chin, but she moves away and kisses him regardless. With a caress of of his cheek, she climbs off the bed to the bathroom.

The loss of warmth is much more noticeable and he already longs to hold her close. He's still breathing heavily as she comes back to wipe him down, and can't help the twitch of his body as she playfully flicks his nipple.

"Was I sufficient?" She asks with a giggle, throwing the cloth over her shoulder and curling up next to him, laying her head on his chest. She grabs the edge of a sheet to throw on top of them.

"Quite," Gilear says, still at loss for words. If he were a more proficient man, he would be reciting sonnets of Hallariel's beauty and charm, compliments unending. But he isn't, and cannot, so he settles for placing a soft kiss to the top of her head and intertwining their fingers together over his torso.

The way she rubs her thumb over his makes it feel like everything will be alright.

* * *

"Woah," Kristen says, blinking at Fabian. "You look like you're about to murder someone."

"I am." Fabian replies, deadpan.

Fig whistles as she sits down, dropping her lunch tray unceremoniously on the table, making food fly everywhere. "Care to share the source of your bloodlust?" She asks, ignoring Riz's yelp of disgust as pasta sauce lands on his vest. (He licks it off when he thinks no one is looking. Kristen and Gorgug see this but don't say anything.)

"Gilear," Fabian starts, his jaw clenching, "is having relations with my mother."

"Is that...bad?" Gorgug asks innocently, avoiding eye contact with Riz.

"It's Gilear!" Fabian shouts, running his hands fown his face. "It's utterly ridiculous that my mama would stoop so low to be physically intimate with that...wet sponge of a person."

Before Fig has a chance to defend her dad, she's interrupted by Adaine's eyes glowing white and her hair floating around her face. (It's just a cantrip and a wind spell, but no one's gonna say anything).

"I see...that they...are going to get married. Gilear...will be...your father!" Adaine says in her best spooky, high elven voice, as the brightness fades and she looks at Fabian's horrified face. She shrugs. "Can't debate the oracle."

It takes half of their group to hold Fabian back.

**Author's Note:**

> look at least it's this and not nsfw of kids


End file.
